Witches Vs Wizards
by Thunderfiredragon
Summary: AU- The world between mages is broken. Men want heirs and women want freedom. Gaining power seems to be the only thing that matters now, until the women flee to the sisterhood. Now the men are on the hunt for witches. Unfortunately for our fairy tail boys, they are going to have a hell of a time proving to their fairy tail witches that they bare no threat, in a world of war. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of the character.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Summary:**

 **AU- The world between mages is broken. Men want heirs and women want freedom. Gaining power seems to be the only thing that matters now, until the women flee to the sisterhood. Now the men have no way to create the powerful heirs they desire and are on the hunt for witches. Unfortunately for our fairy tail boys, they are going to have a hell of a time proving to their fairy tail witches that they bare no threat.**

Prologue

In the cold dark, rain was pouring from the dense clouds, unleashing torrents of water. With no intention of stopping, the water continued to beat down soaking the earth soggy. A fierce wind rushed through the sodden forest trying to catch the hood of the mysterious figure running through it.

As silently as possible, the hooded being ran, sliding through muddy puddles and loose ground as she went. Branches and thorns pulled at the dark cloak hiding the creature, but a tendril of golden hair briefly escaped, before being firmly tucked back under the hood as she kept her pace.

A low melodic song filled the pregnant air and the very Earth hummed in tune. The rain beating down to create the pounding beat, while the wind continued to whistle. A single cry broke through the song, before being hushed and silenced.

The rain came down harder as the hooded figure ran further, her steps washed away behind her. Shouts and flares of light appeared after her as the hunters gained distance. Shadows erupted in the newly lit darkness as she raced to hide. They would be upon her soon enough.

Hope fading fast, a new sense of desperation kicked in feeding her adrenaline further. Her song got louder as nature rose to join her melody. The lilting tune growing dangerous and aggressive, like a wounded animal ready to pounce.

She would tear them apart if they got too close, but there was only so many she could take on at once. Still, she would do anything to keep her treasure safe. No one was taking that from her.

Sliding hastily though the mud, she took a sharp left turn falling slightly with the sloping hill. The earth evened out once more before dropping again down a sharp incline. A rocky outcrop jutted out just ahead of it and she dived down behind it. God how she craved the moonlight that was hidden away by the storm raging around her. Just a slither would feed her some much needed strength.

The only good thing was the storm was providing her the darkness in which she hid. She could only hope that it would be enough.

The boulder was slick with rain as she leant against it, catching her breath. Her song slowly coming to an end as she felt the threads of her enchantment wind around her, hiding her.

Silently cooing to the tiny bundle in her arms, she tucked a stray strand of liquid gold behind the little girl's ear. Beautiful warm chocolate eyes opened groggily to blink up at the cloaked woman. A small smile lit up her face as a childish gurgle slipped from the child's lips. She was honestly too adorable for her own good. Would definitely grow up to be a heartbreaker with those eyes.

A soft chubby hand lifted to pet the woman on the cheek, before slowly falling back down to where those warm brown eyes were blinking sleepily again. Another small sigh and the little angel was peacefully back to dreaming. Such an innocent child. Born into a world of chaos.

Tucking her back into her chest, hidden under the cloak, the woman looked up to see the lights dancing dangerously close. Holding her breath and ducking even further into shadows, she watched as the lights drew nearer and nearer.

A slight flicker appeared out of the corner of her eye and after turning sharply towards the danger, the woman noticed the ghostly presence and wispy aura of the one watching her. Gazing intently at the spirit she watched as it drifted towards her, before vanishing and appearing further away. Please to the high heavens be a friend breaking the cloud barrier to help her escape. She could certainly use the support.

Looking back to lights, she tensed as they reached the area she had just escaped from, before turning sharply down the hill. Stopping for a moment, the large group peered into their shadowed surroundings looking for where she had fled to.

In the center of the group of hunters, a lone figure was encased in crystal. A rune, painted in what she assumed was blood, was glowing faintly on the edge of the crystal casing keeping the prize sealed inside.

Weak and barely more than a silvery misty aura, the spirit was imprisoned inside her crystal cage. Feeling a pang of sympathy and regret for the poor spirit, Lyra had been an innocent and didn't deserve the treatment she was getting. Especially on a night like this one. Those evil bastards will pay for her mistreatment. The woman would swear to make things right by the trapped spirit.

No longer able to watch her friend suffer, she looked away, coming face to face with a dark haired man. Blood red eyes that which could no doubt belong to a demon, stared intently in her direction. Hoping beyond hope that her concealment spell was holding, she didn't dare breathe.

Lifting his nose, the man sniffed and narrowed said eyes in suspicion. Cradling the sleeping child closer to her chest, the rain continued to pour down soaking the man. Her cloak kept her and the child dry, but nothing could keep the cold from sinking deep into her bones and staying there. She felt as if she would never be warm again.

Gritting her teeth to keep them from chattering, she scrutinized the man in front of her as he stared straight through her. The concealment spell was holding. Thank her lucky stars.

Narrowing his eyes to slits, the blood red turned to an even deeper, unnatural shade of scarlet and he looked her directly in the eye. Surprise stained his harsh face and he reeled at how close he was to her.

He could see her. Oh god he knew where she was! She had no chance now. They would catch her and that would be it. The child! Oh heavens she had to save the child. What on earth could she do now?

Opening his mouth to gain the attention of the others of his find, he was interrupted by the loud screaming of one of his hunting companions. Hearing the scream, he turned to find shadows dragging screaming men into the darkness of the forest. Torches were quickly thrown at the moving shadows and the forest was ablaze.

Burnt and horror stricken men came stumbling back out towards their group, but several were still missing and the chase was halted for a brief moment while they assessed the danger now facing them.

She hoped they used their own magic and alerted more creatures to their position. Maybe they would forget about her with the new dangers. Maybe they would even drain their magic and call it a night? God who was she kidding. They were like a pack of bloodthirsty wolves and nothing would stop them from hunting her.

The demon man turned back to her and she sighed in relief at the suspicious confusion clouding his face. Whatever he had done allowing him to see her, was now useless. She was hidden again. Thank the heavens.

Another holler came from the hunting party as they all suddenly started running in another direction towards what they obviously assumed was her. Clearly the men lost to the forest were no longer important and now abandoned in the chance of a better find. Looking back in her direction one last time, he gave where he thought she was a hard stare before giving up and running back to his group.

After the lights had faded and the smoke from the new forest fire threatened to choke her, she turned to move away. The god-like spirit was still hovering just a few feet in front of her, beckoning for her to follow. This was it. Her chance to really get away.

Sluggishly climbing back to her feet, she slipped and almost fell before she righted herself properly and moved her lethargic limbs towards the spirit.

She could feel her concealment spell wearing off as she grew more and more exhausted. They would know where she was soon. Everyone left a magic trail. Faint as hers may be after her concealment, she had no doubt the demon eyed man would sense it once he was close enough. Pulling the heavy cloak closer, she followed the ghostly being leading her down the muddy slope.

The spirit knowing her urgency, kept ahead of her as they went further and further down. The slope turned steeper and even more slippery, until she was half running half falling.

The weather really couldn't get much worse. Lightning lit up the sky, but it was slightly further away. The storm was slowly passing. But not fast enough.

Clutching her most precious cargo closer, she made sure that nothing harmed the sweet bundle still soundly sleeping.

As she came to the bottom of the hill, the earth here turned into thick squelching sludge. Looking through the trees ahead of her, a lake was coming into view. The lake was brimming with water, flowing into a swollen river.

To the right of the lake, she could just make out the flicker of lights slowly moving back towards her. The hunting party had obviously realised she had escaped them and was doubling back for her. God how they realised to soon was beyond her, but she was seriously questioning the dark haired man's humanity.

Eyeing the hill she just stumbled down, the fire was stubbornly fighting the rain, but the rain was gradually winning. There was no way it would help slow them down, but if they came to look around the lake, hopefully the sludge would delay them.

The spirit guiding her appeared closer now and she could just make out his features. The orange mane of hair on his head. Dark suit and golden rings. Her loyal lion. Never had she appreciated his help more than now.

His figure swirled distorting his appearance as his gold aura grew cloudier and dimmed slightly. Looking behind her at the lights as they grew closer, he held out his hand and she flew back into action. Or flew as well as she could with her weakened body.

Dragging herself into the shallows of the flooded riverbed, she could already feel the strong current tugging her downstream. Finding a large piece of wooden debris, she pulled it towards her.

Taking off her cloak, she wrapped the dark material around the little angel who was staring up at her again. Placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, she tucked her into a curved area in the wood. The water was beyond freezing as she waded deeper, clutching at the wood until splinters were burrowed into her flesh and under fingernails.

What worried her was the lack of pain she could feel, because of how numb her hands had become.

Clutching at the make-shift raft she managed to pull herself half on it, without unbalancing it making sure to keep the child safe at all times. Kicking off the bottom, the raft was pulled into the deeper water as the flooded river swallowed them. Watching the lights of the hunting party fade quickly, the current raced them away.

Hours passed and the storm eventually faded. Heavy rain turned into a light sprinkle before eventually, the fading stars and what was left of the two moons appeared. Struggling to stay awake she watched as the spirit now having the freedom the stars gave him, took his proper form on the earthen plane.

No longer a ghostly golden aura, warm hands were able to pull the floating raft to the riverbank. Lifting the ice cold woman from her perch, he gently laid her on the ground, before retrieving the child.

Looking into the sweet brown eyes, he couldn't resist the small smile that lit his face as she grabbed at his hair. Kissing her chubby little fingers he moved them back to gently lay across her stomach. The cloak bundled around her keeping her warm.

Moving her back next to the frozen woman, she lifted shaky hands to cradle the child.

"Loke." Her voice barely above a whisper and guttural from the cold filled the silence.

"You have to watch out for her. I fear this is my end. Teach her who she is and where she came from." Stopping abruptly to let out a wheezing, chesty cough, tears streaked her ruddy cheeks. God she was going to miss the little angel.

"Layla… heavens I can't. I don't know how to care for a child. I can't always be around and heaven forbid when the moons aren't out. Let alone if it rains. I-I can't. Please! You have to stay with her!" twin tears of gold where running down his face as he stared at his dearest friend. She couldn't just leave him. Them.

"You can Loke, you must! She has no one else. Be with her when you can. Help her find where she belongs. Protect her against those who mean her harm. Please! I need to know she is safe…" The last words were spoken as a murmur as she took a deep breath. Time was running out. She had to make sure the child would be safe.

A cough racked her body as the biting wind, pushed at her wet clothes. She could no longer feel the cold.

"For you. I will do this for you. God Layla it shouldn't end like this." A sob tore from the proud man's throat as he grieved for her future.

Smiling down at her daughter, she brushed the girls rosy cheeks.

"Her name is Lucy." Placing her hand to her daughter's chest, the glow of her magic shone, before the girls own magic fluttered to life. Bathing in a warm glow the two auras melded before being pulled back into the child. She didn't stop smiling as she placed the girl into Loke's arms.

Looking down at the angel he was now in charge of, he watched as she giggled lightly. The poor child having no idea to how much she was losing at this very moment. Giving her a sad smile, he ran a hand through her hair and began to rock her.

Looking back to his friend, he found her eyes closed looking peaceful. She was gone. She had left this world never to come back. Placing a kiss on her forehead he made her a vow to protect her child or die trying.

Golden light shone from his ring as the stars spiraled towards her fallen body. Lifting her with them as they went back to the heavens her body shined before joining the constellations, a new bright star standing proud next to his own. In her place on the earthen plane a beautiful smooth stone engraved with her name was left by the river. A fresh bouquet of gold flowers lay against the stone.

Lucy, noticing his pain began to weep, not understanding what was wrong, but feeling the grief in his aura. He brought her against his shoulder as he held her, while she brought chubby arms up to wrap around his neck. She cried against his neck, while he cried against her mother's cloak as they slowly rocked, swimming in their grief together.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Lokes Struggles

**Hi everyone. This is long overdue but here's the next installment. Also a special shout out to** _ **Sadistic Tendencies**_ **who motivated me to publish this chapter. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of the character.**

 **Summary:**

 **AU- The world between mages is broken. Men want heirs and women want freedom. Gaining power seems to be the only thing that matters now, until the women flee to the sisterhood. Now the men have no way to create the powerful heirs they desire and are on the hunt for witches. Unfortunately for our fairy tail boys, they are going to have a hell of a time proving to their fairy tail witches that they bare no threat**

 _Previously:_

" _Loke." Her voice barely above a whisper and guttural from the cold filled the silence._

" _You have to watch out for her. I fear this is my end. Teach her who she is and where she came from."_

 _Lucy cried against his neck, while he cried against her mother's cloak as they slowly rocked, swimming in their grief together._

Chapter 1: Loke's Struggles

A few months later, Lucy got her first ever bout of travelers burn, leaving the miserable child with high temperatures and hot itchy rashes coating her skin. She was absolutely exhausted and it showed. Loke did what he could to ease the child but without having much experience with human sickness he was _way_ out of his depth. Rocking her softly he whispered comfortingly to her while he sat there praying for a miracle. The sweet little angel wasn't getting any better and he had no clue how to help her…

After her third day of traveler's burn and no ease of the wretched infection, the heavens intervened. The long scaly tail was the first thing Lucy saw through her groggy fever haze. She wriggled and kicked up a fuss until Loke finally put her down.

She just started crawling almost a week after her mother's passing. She was a fighter at heart. Crawling towards the shiny new tail, she left sweat in her wake, getting closer and closer to what promised to be a pretty new toy to play with.

Looking down at the child of her dearest earthen friend, Aquarius softened her usual scowl into what almost looked like a smile. The red irritated skin attached to chubby hands had made their way to smoothing along the tip of her tail. Bleary eyes looked back at her in awe.

Leaving Lucy to stroke her tail (secretly enjoying the calming feeling it brought) Aquarius looked to Loke. It had been a while since she had seen him last, but he looked ragged and worn. Thin even. It was clear that looking after Lucy was taking its toll on him, but his weariness went deeper.

He wasn't returning to the celestial domain enough for his body to properly recharge. Spirits weren't from the Earthen plain and spending too much time in a realm not their own would slowly turn them mortal. Every spirit knew of the mortality risk of being in a realm not their own, yet here was Loke practically living here raising a child not his own.

"Go back for a time Loke. I will watch her." Aquarius had spoken with the gentlest of tones Loke had ever heard come from her mouth. Seeing no reason to argue he sighed.

"Thank you." Looking to Lucy he hesitated for a brief moment before looking back to Aquarius. With a tired, yet determined nod, he fled the mortal realm and using the moons as his gateway, returned to where the immortals took refuge.

Continuing to run her hands along Aquarius's tail she discovered that the bottom silky fins at the end were incredibly ticklish and touching them caused Aquarius to flinch away and send a breeze of cool air at Lucy's hot face. Sighing in content at the cool air on her skin, she reached for Aquarius's fins again. Flinching once more Aquarius looked down at the child to see her basking in the cool breeze her tail had flicked up.

Running a hand across the girl's hot brow, wiping away sweat as she went, she flicked her tail once more for the girl to bask in the breeze. Picking up the girl for closer inspection she was shocked by the smile slowly spreading across the child's face.

Aquarius very nearly dropped her, when she felt a hot chubby hand against her porcelain face. Aquarius looked at the girl and was distinctly reminded of Layla. Such a sweet smile on the girls face while flushed with sickness. Such a sweet innocent…

A sudden harsh tug on her hair shattered Aquarius's thoughts. Scowl returning where it usually sat on her cranky face, she yanked her hair out of Lucy's grip before the insolent child stuffed her beautiful locks in its mouth. Damn Children.

Hefting the girl higher on her hip, she ran a cool watery hand across the toddler's forehead sending shocks of blue magic across the girl's skin. The red welts on Lucy's arms and neck calmed considerably and the little girl sighed in much needed relief.

Three days was far too long to suffer traveler's burn at such a young age. A few more days and Lucy would have been reunited with her mother.

Curling herself further into Aquarius's shoulder, she made one more grab at the woman's hair, before pouting at her failed attempt and falling to sleep. The first decent sleep in days.

Pulling her abused locks over her opposite shoulder, Aquarius moved towards the trickling stream a few meters away from their camp. Luckily the water was nearby for her to channel when she came from the celestial world. Loke was lucky. Being the lion, he was land based. Aquarius had always hat to be a little more creative with the water.

Although all things considered, she would kick that lions ass on a full moon with a king tide. He may be the leader of the gold spirits, but she had never met anyone other than the king himself who could best her on a king tide.

Propping her tail in the water she wondered what on Earthland Loke was going to do about the darkmoons. The two moons synced up every three months in which they vanished from the sky. Earthland's first moon, Selene, vanished for a week at a time, while the second moon, Deimos, only vanished for two days.

Problem was, with no moon, there was no gateway between the celestial plain and the Earthen realm. How was Lucy ever going to survive two full days on her own? Blessed Stars Loke better have a plan. A damn good one.

Looking down at Layla's little angel, Aquarius felt a rare sense of attachment. Layla was one of her only friends in this realm and had been the closest to understanding her fierce personality. A duty of friendship was why she was here. She owed it to Layla to care for her little girl in her absence and when Lucy really needed her. Judging by the remaining heated glow to Lucy's cheeks, she was needed.

No matter her hatred for children this was something she had to do. It wasn't like she had to get along with or even like the child. So long as she survived and was maybe even happy then Aquarius was satisfied.

Moving a little further into the stream, the water lit with a pale glow and gently moved to flow over Lucy's heated skin and help cool the little devil. After the stunt Lucy pulled with her hair, Aquarius had decided on disliking the child. She was still Layla's angel but that didn't mean she would get away with anything.

Traveler's burn was an annoyance, but if it went long enough, could prove fatal to the toughest of mortals. She had heard it was pretty horrible to go through though.

The two sat in the stream soaking in the clear water. Lucy fast asleep after too many days of disturbed rest and Aquarius feeling strangely… almost as if she were… content… probably not though. Not when caring for the little devil on her lap.

It was the night before the synchronizing of the moons and Loke was weak and hysterical. The pull of the celestial world was becoming unbearable and if it wasn't for Lucy he would have returned far sooner. If he weren't an immortal, he would swear Lucy was giving him early grey hair. He would reach his grave in the next decade with the way they were going.

Lucy, the little darling, could feel his upset and was softly sniffling. If he didn't calm down she would be wailing huge crocodile tears in the next few minutes. It had happened before and he would bet good money that it would happen again. Lucy seemed to be more sensitive to the spirits feelings.

But what was he going to do? The darkmoons were tomorrow! Sure there had been cloudy days in his ghostly form, but nothing so severe that he was completely gone! He was merely a watcher when rain and clouds blocked the stars and moon from him and Lucy seemed to be okay. Daylight was easier. Nothing was blocking the moon or the stars. They were still there, just hidden away.

Lucy was an easy child. The thing she most wanted was his company, whether he was there in the flesh or just in spirit form. The problem was she had never been without him completely. It certainly took a toll on him to be with her on the rainy days, but he was going to be without moons. He wouldn't even have a gateway he could cross just to be in ghost form with her. They were screwed.

He would be stuck in the immortal realm unable to protect her. Lucy would be alone. Worse yet, she would be alone every darkmoons week to come. What on Earthland was he going to do? Heavens give him guidance.

He had to find her someplace safe to stay. Somewhere as secluded as possible, so no one would be able to find her. She would be lonely. Too young to understand why, but old enough to feel the pain of abandonment.

She would hate him, but there was nothing he could do. He would be gone for 2 days until Deimos returned. He would be weakened with how slim both moons were, but the gateway would be there.

Steeling his resolve, he grabbed up Lucy, throwing her in the air for some extra cheer. They went about searching for a secluded spot she would spend the darkmoons. Sucking up to the little angel would only get him so far for what he was about to do to her, but he needed all the brownie points he could get. Plus he would spoil her rotten when he returned.

Lucy had been wailing for days. The amount of tears she shed were starting to make her dehydrated, but that all stopped when she saw him return…

As soon as Deimos reappeared and the gate was open once again, Loke rushed for her. Spending two days in the immortal realm had revitalized him and he realised how much the Earthen plain had been taking a toll on him. The darkmoons were horrible for Lucy, but Loke, while being worried sick, had guiltily felt better with his return to the celestial realm.

While Loke returned to the flesh, Lucy began her crying once more. Pulling herself up, she tried desperately to run to him. Taking her first step, Loke's heart filled with pride for her. Her second step resulted in her tumbling down and landing flat on her face. Determined to get to him, she got back up on her feet to try running to him again but never made it…

Loke was across the field, sweeping her up and hugging the life out of his little angel. He had chosen this place for a reason. It was hidden from most mortals and had a dainty stream nearby. What stood out most about the place was the huge hollow trees that made up the majority of the woods around them. They provided perfect shelter for little Lucy, while also keeping her from going too far as the roots where thick and rough and almost like they fenced her in. He had left her with some mushy food that she hadn't eaten, as well as some carved out rocks full of water, which were also untouched. She was far too young to be taking care of herself, but he couldn't just leave her with nothing.

Pulling her harder into his chest he caressed the back of her head as she cried into his neck. Her mother's cloak pulled tightly around her.

Lucy started yanking Loke's hair pulling her up and curling herself round him tighter. Staring straight in his eyes, tears spilling over her cheeks, she released her handfuls of his fiery mane. Reaching chubby hands to his cheeks she leant her chubby head forward, while pulling his towards her so their foreheads touched. She bopped their foreheads together a little too hard and while he saw the flicker of pain in her eyes, she still held him there.

She couldn't speak yet, but he understood her perfectly. Lucy was desperately upset that he left her alone, but she loved him and needed him and she didn't want him to leave her again. A deep pit of guilt swirled in his stomach as he thought about all the darkmoon days she would have to suffer through. He was also worried about what she would do the next time it rained. Would she still accept him as just his ghostly presence?

He would have to think about it later. Lucy needed some food and water and lots of spoiling and he knew just how to spoil his princess.

After Loke's disappearing act, Lucy stayed particularly attached to him the next few weeks. Now though she was starting to wander. Loke would look away for two seconds, then look back and Lucy would be half way across the clearing they had stopped in. He would call her back, but she would only crawl faster.

Lucy had never gotten back on her wobbly legs again. She seemed happy crawling everywhere and Loke was used to carrying her for their travels. He was surprised by how much progress they made with their journey. Lucy being so young they had to stop pretty often and without teeth yet, Loke was stuck gathering squishy foods for her to eat. Not the easiest traveling companion, but she was also surprisingly calm for her age. Not fussy with her food or worried that she was always wearing the same muddy cloak everywhere and not pretty pink sparkly dresses. She was such an angel.

They were nearing the river that ran through the woods along the edge of Clover Town. Following the river they would pass Clover town and then they needed to get lost in the woods between towns. Loke was thinking somewhere between Magnolia and Hargeon.

Virgo had popped out after she caught Aquarius visiting them and demanded she be allowed to visit as well. They were following a small stream that connected to the river further down when Aquarius had first shown up. She demanded Loke take a break and she would take care of the devil child. It seemed Layla had been friends with most of the gold spirits and Lucy being quite the little charmer herself made friends with some spirits herself. That is until she pulled everyone's hair and stuffed it in her mouth.

When Virgo came through though she brought them extra supplies. She had quite the talent for pocket dimensions and holes in space. Things like kettles and pots were easily found and stored in pockets that she would reopen and deliver to Loke when visiting.

Virgo had been trying to get them a wagon, but wagons were hard to steal in the Earthen realm and even harder to hide. Loke and Lucy were definitely still trying to hide as best as they could. The hunters could be looking for Lucy and even Layla still.

With Lucy still being too young to use her magic and Loke having to rely on the moons and his own starry constellation for strength, that left them incredibly vulnerable. A wagon would hinder them simply because it meant having to use tracks and pathways instead of giving them the freedom of the quieter more overgrown areas they traveled through. Staying hidden was essential.

Avoiding towns was another thing and then there was pulling the wagon. Some more powerful mages had wagons that pulled themselves and fooled the townsfolk with complex spells of illusion. They were also heavy with protection spells and warning enchantments making them impossible to steal.

Having a wagon though… it would be a small place they could call home. It would be theirs. Some high end wagons had even been spelled so the inside appeared much more spacious that what it looked like on the outside. Separate areas to sleep and store their packs as well as a roof over their heads…oh the luxury. Loke had been managing with sheltered clearings, hollow trees and even the occasional cave, though once he had to fight with a bear to claim it. Lucy just deserved so much more. She needed more. She had barely reached her first summer yet and Loke was determined she would see many more.

Lucy had never demanded more from Loke other than his company. She hated being alone. It would be in poor spirit if the girl was to go through the rainy season and a freezing winter without proper shelter and protection. Not to mention the days Loke would be trapped in his ghostly form.

With the spring flowers now, Lucy had enjoyed picking them and decorating Loke's hair with them. He seemed to be the only one who survived her not sucking on his orange locks. He wasn't much for wearing flowers, but she was his princess and anything she wished he would obey.

Still crawling away from him, Loke decided to go and grab the blonde before she could get much further towards the edge of the clearing. About halfway there, he hesitated and then stopped.

Pulling herself up a little, Lucy held onto the rock. Most of it was smooth, some areas covered with moss, but it had a perfect little edge for her to grab hold of. She wobbled, trying to find her balance on her two legs before plopping back down on her round tush.

Loke quickly went to Lucy expecting crocodile tears from her little fall, but was shocked when she smiled at him and tried crawling away.

"Ah Ah. None of that munchkin. We have to get going." Loke said as he pulled a squealing blonde up onto his hip. She squirmed trying to get loose back to the freedom of the ground.

"Hey now, enough of that. Come on we have to leave."

Lucy wasn't having it and was still kicking up a fuss so Loke pulled out his ace and started tickling the little angel. Shrieking with laughter Lucy started squirming to get away from his evil hands. He stopped and gave her a quick bop on the nose before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Tucking her against his chest, she had the perfect view over his shoulder. More like drooling into his shoulder. Yeah he was definitely finding a place to bath tonight. Hot springs if they were lucky.

Lucy had taken up to using anything she could to pull herself up with. Rocks, Loke's Legs, Loke's arms, Aquarius's hair when she could manage it, more rocks. Trees she found could sometimes break when you grabbed at their low thin little branches and tugged trying to heave yourself upright. Aquarius's hair was a more risky option because not only was it yanked out of your chubby hands, but Aquarius was pretty scary when she was angry. Trees also had bugs. Lots of bugs that crawled all over you.

Loke had sure panicked when Lucy very rapidly started wailing huge crocodile tears after she grabbed a low shrub. A thick patch of ant bites trailed over her irritated hands while a few nasty ants still lingered. He was just happy they weren't spiders.

He brushed most of the ants away and anymore that stuck around were washed away when he soothed the aggravated bites in the cold stream nearby. The river was much closer now and they were going to lose their pretty little stream soon. Having learnt her lesson, Lucy stayed away from the bug infested trees.

Loke had sat down at their new camp in a quiet little clearing and Lucy was straight over to pull herself up with Loke's knees. Grabbing his angel's dainty hands, he guided her to take a few steps closer between his legs, supporting her the whole way.

After making it successfully, albeit with a few wobbles, Lucy fell into Loke with a grin and a hug. Hugging her back he gave her a pat on the head and a bop on the nose. Standing up, he held her hands and lifted slightly so she was back on her feet. Holding her arms up they walked around the clearing together. Her wobbling and him steering. They slept well that night.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **Review if you please :)**


End file.
